


Officer Horan

by deansammycas



Category: Officer Horan, One Direction, Police - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Big Brother, Daddy Niall, F/M, Fluff, Protective Niall, Self Harm, caring niall, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansammycas/pseuds/deansammycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Officer Horan stumbles upon a beaten and bruised little girl while he's working a case and he can't seem to let her go</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has brief mentions of self harm and past abuse, so please don't read this if it will upset you!

I was stuck there, there wasn't anywhere to run or hide. I couldn't even make a sound without someone finding me, let alone a movement. This had been a mindless decision, I had heard sirens, people banging down the door, and I dove into the linen closet. There had been screaming, mainly from my best friend. My boyfriend. But then there had been gunshots, loud bangs, and then a quiet buzz. I knew people were walking around all around me, talking to each other, talking into radios. My body was screaming for medical attention; blood was dripping from my chest onto the floor, the bruises covering my entire body making it hard for me to kneel on the ground. I would’ve tried to run if I knew where he was. But I didn't recognize any of the voices that were around me. I didn't know what all the loud bangs where, the static, and I didn't know if he was coming back for more. His hands and feet. I recognized the feelings, I knew where they were likely to land, I knew which he was going to use and why. A knife. A kitchen knife being drawn across my stomach, probably about to do so much more damage before the sirens, a knife I was not used to. I should’ve just made him dinner. I shouldn't have fallen asleep on the couch.  
But I was inside the linen closet now with a bleeding stomach and a nauseous feeling. Things were much quieter and I decided I could definitely peek out now, see if I could stand up and run yet. But there were people dressed in blue swarming the house, talking quickly to each other and rushing around. I planned on shutting the door again, I could certainly wait them out. But he caught my eye from the end of the hallway as he turned around, frowning and speaking into a radio tensely. A younger officer with chocolate brown hair, mixed with some light blonde and quiffed up at the end. The blue collared shirt he was wearing was unbuttoned at the top, revealing the tight white t-shirt underneath. His eyebrows went up, voice cutting off as he shut off the radio and took a step forward, blue eyes studying me carefully and hands shoved deep in his pockets.  
Slamming the door shut, I fell back on my heels and held my breath, closing my eyes and wincing as he gently knocked on the door. I ignored him altogether, even as he spoke gently in a thick Irish accent, “Could you open the door please kiddo?”  
“N-no, go ‘way,” I whispered, opening my eyes slightly. “Leave me alone.”  
There was a second of silence before I could hear a soft sigh and then the door was being tugged open despite my protests. I leaned as far back as I possibly could in the closet, whimpering in the new found exposure. The officer frowned and held out a slim hand, speaking gently, “You don't have to be afraid of me. I’m here to help you lovely.”  
I shook my head repeatedly, trying to look over the officer’s shoulder; looking for my boyfriend. He would be so angry if he saw me talking to another man. The officer was staring straight at me with narrowed eyes, looking angry as he noticed the blood coming from under my shirt. I whimpered, meeting his frustrated gaze but fell silent as he immediately spoke softly, “Please come here sweetheart. I just want to help you, I promise. Those are some nasty cuts you got there and I need to get you some help.”  
I wanted to protest, I knew better than to ask for help, but there was a dull aching pain across my chest and I doubted I could wait these officers out. Hesitantly taking his outstretched hand, I watched him smile and pull me to my feet, asking softly, “Can you walk?”  
I nodded silently, tensing at his next question, “Did he do this to you?” I swallowed roughly but stayed silent, refusing to meet his eyes as he said quietly, “He’s not here. He can’t hurt you. He won’t hurt you anymore. I’m Officer Horan, but please call me Niall. I will never let that man lay a hand on you again.”


	2. Chapter 2

(Officer Horan’s POV)  
She was such a little thing, covered in blood and bruises and she kept shying away from me. She couldn’t have been more than 15. I pulled her out of the building only to find that they hadn’t driven away with her boyfriend yet. He turned from his perch in the back of the cop car and spotted her holding my hand. You could hear him shouting from where we were, slamming his body against the window, “You tell them anything and I will find you and kill you! You’ll always be MINE.” He kept screaming and throwing fists at the window as she whimpered and let go of my hand, backing up and cowering. Quickly the car drove away and I turned to find her crouched against a wall of the house, covering her face in her hands. I moved next to her and gently rested a hand on her shoulder, “Can you come with me love?” “No, no leave me here!” she whispered. “I need to wait for him to come back. If I’m not here he’ll be upset with me.” Boy he had this little girl trained. Forcefully but gently, I put my hands under her arms and lifted her up bridal style. She struggled against me, tears pouring down her face and pounded on my chest, “Please put me down! Please! He’ll hurt you too!” I sat on the front steps with her on my lap, grabbing her hands to stop her from punching and hushing her, “Shh, shh sweetheart. He’s never going to hurt you again, I promise sweetie.” She looked at me doubtfully, tears leaking down her face but remained silent. Gently thumbing them away, I looked up as my partner, Officer Styles, came over, “Mate what you doing with her? We need to get her some medical attention, get a statement, and get this little thing home to her parents.” “I know Harry,” I sighed. “But don’t you think we should calm her down a bit too. Let’s get her to the hospital and I’ll take her statement there and then she can tell us where to bring her home.”  
(Annie’s POV)  
I didn’t want to lie to him, but I knew I was going to have to. We sat in the hospital room quietly. He had already taken my statement and we were just waiting for the nurse to discharge me now. Officer Styles was eating a banana in the corner of the room on his phone; he looked just as young as Officer Horan. Officer Horan’s chair was pushed close to my bed and he was holding my hand, running his thumb back and forth across my knuckles as he stared at the wall across from the bed. I could tell seeing people in my situation hurt him, so I tried not to cry about the situation I was in. About a year ago my parents had both passed away in a car accident, that was when I first became really close friends with Joey. I had no other living relatives and no desire to go into foster care. So we lied and told everyone I had an aunt up in Montreal, Canada. Joey assured everyone he would get me there safely, since he was old enough to escort me, but instead I moved in with him. Joey was great for the first few months but then he pretty much wanted a maid…or a slave. And he held advantage over me. I couldn’t leave or he would tell everyone I was an orphan. Now I had nowhere to go and no one left. And someone I was going to have to lie to Officer Horan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback??>.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting in the back of the cop car, I could feel my hands sweating, where was I going to tell them to go? “Sweetheart? Where are we taking you?” Officer Styles asked, sending me a smile. Taking a deep breath, I tried to think, “Um…if you just go down to Former Avenue I can walk from there.” That was the main street in our town, nothing suspicious. “There’s no way we’re letting a fifteen year old girl walk home alone at eleven thirty at night,” Officer Styles said firmly. “We have no problem taking you home love, just tell us where.” “Erm…can you just bring me back to Joey’s? I’ll gather my stuff, spend the night there and walk home in the morning.” They glanced at each other and Styles shook his head while Horan said, “Absolutely not. We are not leaving you in that house alone. We’ll stay with you and then drive you home in the morning. Maybe you should tell your parents what happened.” Without thinking, I rapidly shook my head, “N-No, I- I can’t! I just can’t!” They exchanged looks again and Styles reached back to put a hand on my knee, “Calm down, you can tell them when you’re ready. We won’t make you. We just want to make sure you’re safe.”  
HIS POV  
“Are you sure you don’t want to go home tonight?” I asked gently as Annie walked into her old bedroom and set down her jacket by the bed. “I’m sure, I mean this is home to me now,” she said in a low voice. “I’ll be fine now Officer Horan-“ “Please, you can call me Niall sweetheart,” I said in a soft voice, shrugging off my jacket and watching her climb into the bed. She looked up at me once she was under the covers and raised an eyebrow, “I can fall asleep alone?” Blinking, I grinned and nodded, “Sorry, just not used to not standing guard all night. Me and Harry will be right in the living room, holla if you need anything love.” Closing the door softly after her, I made my way back out to where Harry was lounging on the couch with his feet propped up and watching TV. When he heard me coming, he looked up curiously, “What kind of parents let a fifteen year old move in with a 19 year old boyfriend? And never check on her?” “Pretty crappy parents,” I sighed, crashing next to him and rubbing my eyes, “I have a feeling we’re not doing her much good bringing her home; I mean look how eager she was to stay in this place where she was beaten. I’m going to follow up on her family, make sure they’re treating her right.” Harry looked over again and grinned, “You’ve taken a special liking to this little girl haven’t ya?” “Come off it, you know I’ve always had a soft spot for kids. I can’t stand seeing em hurt,” I rolled my eyes. “And she’s so sweet and so broken it hurts even more.” Harry nodded and turned back to the TV muttering, “I just hope everything ends all right for her.”  
Your POV Around three in the morning Niall and Harry finally fell asleep. I walked past the living room where they were crashed on the couch together, their shirts unbuttoned and mouths hanging open. Rolling my eyes I moved down the hall and into Joey’s room. What was I going to do now? I pulled open one of his drawers and grabbed one of his shirts, sitting on his bed and breathing in his smell. Even though Joey had horrified me, beaten me, I still loved him. And I didn’t know what I was going to do without him. “Why are you crying?” a voice came from the doorway. It was only then that I realized just how hard I was crying. There was a huge stain on the front of Joey’s shirt now. Niall was leaned against the doorframe, clearly exhausted, his hair all messed up and his shirt still unbuttoned. When I didn’t answer he came and sat next to me, gently tugging the shirt from my grip, “Why on earth are you crying over him?” “You only saw the side that hurt me,” I whispered. “Not the side that saved me.” “Saved you from what? Your family?” he asked in a harsher tone. “I don’t care what he saved you from. He saved you and then beat you. That puts him on the naughty side in my book.” “You should be sleeping,” I sighed, leaning back into Joey’s pillows. I felt Niall’s hand on my stomach, “You should be too. You’re the younger one. And I don’t particularly want you sleeping in this room. “Well tough.” He put an arm under my neck and legs, lifting me up and sending me a stern look as he carried me back to my room, “Not tough. I’m the one in charge missy. Off to bed, no more wandering around, we can’t have you wandering off. Goodnight,” he finished more softly as he placed me back down on my bed. “Goodnight Niall.” Niall, who had already had his back on me and was leaving the room, stopped and turned and smiled, “Night Annie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please lemme know what you all think ^.^


End file.
